Cerita Kiba
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan Kiba saat ini? Marilah kita simak sesi curhat Kiba berikut ini.


Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow dan fav fic Nai yang berjudul **DOG BOY AND CAT GIRL**. Walaupun belum ada review, tapi tidak masalah.

(*)

Cerita ini tentang bagaimana perasaan Kiba saat merasakan kesepian. Oh ya, cerita ini semi-canon ya. Nai tahu kalau sebenarnya pertemuan Kiba dengan Tamaki adalah saat Kiba dan Shino berada di Sora-ku, sebagaimana diceritakan di Konoha Hidden. Tetapi di sini Nai buat berbeda dengan novel tersebut. Oh iya dan di sini Inuzuka Tsume dan Hana wafat saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Reader ada yang tahukah bagaimana nasib keduanya dalam cerita Naruto?

(*)

RnR minna

(*)

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **(*)**

 **CERITA KIBA**

Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Beberapa bulan ini rasanya aku merasa kesepian. Entah karena dunia yang sudah damai, entah karena Ma dan Nee-san yang telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Sepi..

Teman?

Oh iya, aku punya teman. Banyak malah. Hanya saja saat ini mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Oh ayolah, mungkin bukan misi, sudah jarang ada misi akhir-akhir ini semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat.

Hinata.

Dia sibuk dengan urusan klannya beberapa waktu terakhir ini, sisanya dia habiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Seperti yang kau tahu, semenjak misi penyelamatan Hanabi di bulan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu? Pertama kali aku mendengarnya aku benar-benar bahagia, sampai lupa diri dan membuat Shino marah. Kenapa? Karena tanpa sadar, saking bahagianya, aku mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Shino. Whoaa! Mengingat itu aku jadi merinding sendiri. Shino bahkan sampai mengeluarkan _kikaichu_ nya, nyaris menyerangku. _Well,_ kau tahu, aku benar-benar senang. Akhirnya perasaan cinta sahabat se tim ku itu terbalaskan. Kami, aku dan Shino, tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Bagaimana perjuangan Hinata agar dapat berdiri di sisi Naruto. Ketika akhirnya Naruto membalas cinta Hinata, apalagi yang aku dan Shino rasakan? Kau tahu sendiri.

Shino.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Iruka sensei. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Hanya saja saat beberapa minggu lalu aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Shino ingin menjadi seorang guru di akademi, seperti halnya Iruka sensei. Aku cukup terkejut saat itu. Aku tidak percaya Shino berkeinginan seperti itu. Dan mengingat itu, aku tertawa. Kenapa? _Well,_ kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap Shino saat tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan dia bicara, saat entah bagaimana namanya suka terlupakan. Hahahahahaha.. Oh ayolah, kupikir kalian sudah paham. Jika dia menjadi guru di akademi, bagaimana dia akan menyikapi murid semacam Naruto? Oh ya, okelah, semacam aku?

Naruto.

Hahhh.. Sepertinya untuk yang satu ini aku tidak perlu menjelaskan. Hahhh.. Kenapa? Karena hanya akan membuatku sakit hati. Apa? Okelah aku katakan sekarang. Kau tahu semenjak usai Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, Naruto sudah akan dipromosikan sebagai jounin – dengan catatan dia harus belajar berbagai jenis pelajaran- dan oh bahkan dia sudah ditetapkan sebagai calon hokage. Kakashi-sama seolah hanya sebagai pengisi kekosongan sementara saja. Ah, aku benci bagaimana si bodoh itu bisa mengalahkanku, dalam segalah hal. Oh bahkan masalah percintaan. Hei, jangan memincingkan matamu begitu! Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mencintai Hinata, maksudku secara romantis. Oh ayolah, bahkan dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku akan sangat marah kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku punya "perasaan" padanya karena aku tidak! Maksudku, belum ada perempuan yang tertarik terikat hal romantis denganku, itulah mengapa aku bilang aku kalah dari Naruto.

Sai.

Hemmm. Kupikir semua tahu aku tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengannya. Bukan masalah apa-apa, hahahahaha. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri jika berdekatan dengannya. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Yah begitulah, mukanya yang selalu menampilkan senyum dalam keadaan apapun. Oh itu tidak masalah, seperti kata sebagian orang, "Senyum adalah ibadah. Betul?". OK, aku lebih tidak tahan jika ia mulai mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya dengan polos, lancar, bahkan jika itu menyakiti lawan bicaramu, tanpa kau menyadarinya. Kau tahu? Pernah sekali waktu, aku lupa tepatnya, dia membicarakan hal yang menyinggung perasaanku, dan tanpa sadar kuku jari tanganku sudah memanjang membentuk cakar, gigi taringku pun begitu. Untung Akamaru di sana menyadarkanku, jika tidak mungkin... yah tidak usah dibayangkan.

Chouji.

Sepertinya semakin bertambah tahun generasi yang muda akan menggantikan generasi sebelumnya. Termasuk temanku Chouji. Selain sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya, dia juga sibuk berlatih demi memantaskan diri, karena dia lah calon tunggal pemimpin Klan Akimichi. Selain itu, di sela kesibukannya, Chouji sering terlihat berdua dengan seorang kunoichi dari Kumogakura, ahh aku lupa namanya. Kulitnya gelap, rambut merah, mata sewarna madu. Ahhh.. apa? Oh iya, Karui namanya. Yo siapa yang menyangka bahkan Chouji pun sudah punya kekasih. Huhuhuhuhu. Aku menangis dalam hati.

Shikamaru.

Sejak diputuskan bahwa Naruto akan menjabat hokage di kemudian hari, begitupula dengan Shikamaru yang sudah sejak lama memproklamirkan diri akan menjadi penasihat Naruto. Ketika Naruto belajar dan berlatih kepemimpinan, begitupula dengan Shikamaru, belajar dan berlatih untuk bisa menjadi penasihat hebat hokage. Oh dan jangan lupakan Sulung Sabaku yang selalu menemaninya di hampir setiap waktu senggangnya.

Sakura.

Murid Godaime-sama ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Rumah Sakit, tempatnya mengabdikan diri. Selain itu tentu saja berlatih bersama Godaime-sama. Ada lagi kah? Oh iya sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sering berlatih di tempat latihan team 7 dulu. Bagaimana aku tahu? Beberapa waktu lalu aku sering melewati tempat itu secara rutin untuk mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan. Ketika aku melewati tempat itu kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Yap tebakanmu tepat sekali. Tanah di tempat latihan itu sudah hancur berantakan seperti ada gempa bumi dahsyat yang baru saja terjadi. Kau pikir siapa yang melakukannya?

Rock Lee.

Oh, ayolah.. Aku pikir kalian tak perlu mempertanyakan yang ini. Tentu saja aku tidak mau terllibat latihan fisik yang "penuh semangat masa muda" nya itu! Selain itu Lee dan Tenten sering menghabiskan waktu bersama guru mereka. Gai sensei.

Tenten.

Kupikir aku sudah menjelaskannya di bagian Rock Lee tadi.

Ino.

Huwaahh.. Apa yang kau harapkan dari kunoichi ini? Tentu saja dia selalu mengisi waktunya di toko bunga keluarganya. Sisanya mungkin dia bersama Sai? Jelas lah. Mereka juga sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini.

Emmm apa ada yang kulupakan?

Ng...

Ng...

Ah IYA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU MELUPAKANNYA?

Akamaru.

Sahabat setiaku ini masih setia di sampingku. Meski umur bertambah, dia tidak pernah merasa bosan bersamaku. Oh ayolah, aku sudah bersamanya bahkan ketika aku masih bocah ingusan. Dia benar-benar sahabat setia. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya dia sedikit malas. Atau mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini tidak misi yang menantang sehingga ia merasakan kebosanan? Hmmm.. itu mungkin saja.

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mengusir kesepianku ini. Hmmm.. Bagaimana caranya? Yah mungkin ada orang lain yang mau berteman denganku? Seperti Shino dan Hinata yang dulu selalu bersamaku. Aku begitu merasa sendirian. Lihat saja! Saat ini aku hanya berkeliling desa sambil melamun. Yah yang tadi aku ceritakan kepadamu itu lamunanku bukan?

Haahhhh.. Aku mendengus kesal. Kalaupun bukan teman mungkin ada seorang gadis yang berminat jadi kekasihku? Hmm.. Mungkin aku terlalu bermimpi. Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman. Hahahaha...

(*)

(*)

 **Author POV**

Ketika sedang terlarut dalam lamunannya, Kiba tidak menyadari dirinya tengah berjalan lurus ke arah seseorang. Dan seseorang itu tampaknya terlalu sibuk membelai kucing yang sedang dipeluknya. Apa yang terjadi kemudian? Tentu saja sebuah TABRAKAN. Menurut kalian?

Keduanya terjatuh dengan pantat menyentuh tanah keras.

"Ahh.."

"Whoaa...gomen..gomen.. Aku berjalan sambil melamun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba sambil loncat berdiri.

Tangannya ia ulurkan ke arah seseorang itu-yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis-untuk membantunya berdiri.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Kiba dan kemudian berdiri.

"Arigato.. Maafkan aku juga, aku tidak melihat ke depan." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Kiba ternganga. Cukup lama hingga salakan Akamaru menyadarkannya.

"O-oh iya. Sama-sama. Umm.. Inuzuka Kiba." Ujar Kiba sambil menjabat tangan sang gadis –yang memang masih digenggamnya.

"Tamaki." Jawab sang gadis sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

Firasat Kiba mengatakan, ia tidak akan kesepian lagi setelah ini.

Yah... berdoa saja ya Kiba.

(*)

(*)

Yak selesai..


End file.
